Anywhere the wind blows
by pretty parachute
Summary: Draco has to spend the summer after 6th in Private Drive with a certain ravenhaired guy. There will be parties, surprizes and maybe some luv
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace. He knew he was in the Riddle Manor, but he had no idea where it was or who this Riddle was. The room was some sort of basement. He did have an idea of why he was here though. He hadn't had the courage or will to kill him, and now he had to be punished. His heart shivered at the thought. He really had tried to kill Dumbledore, man he'd even neglected all his schoolwork, but when finally nothing had divided him from his goal, he found himself unable do it!

Draco had never wished to become a deatheater. He had done everything he could to avoid it, but Voldemort had threatened his family. When Draco said family he didn't mean his mother or father. No, they had already shown themselves too scared of Voldemort to stop him from getting their son.

Without a sound, Draco moved to the middle of the floor. Torches created long shadows, lighting up chains hanging from the walls.

Draco snorted. Though his heart was trembling with fear, he couldn't help but notice that nothing in this room was casual. Voldemort gave his victims good time to discover all the chains attached to the walls before he came himself.

A low 'pop' behind him told him he was no longer alone.

-"Draco..." He knew Voldemort's voice by now, but he never seemed to get comfortable with it. Instead he felt his blood freeze in his veins. Calmly, Draco turned to face him. Like always, he ignored the lust to scream and run away.

The man in front of him was horrible. He didn't even look like a man anymore. His eyes were red, his skin white and his nose barely two slices.

Draco shuddered and fell to his knees.

-"My Lord," he whispered, not looking at the creature.

-"You failed me, Draco..." His name on Voldemort's lips made him feel sick. –"I told you to kill him, yet you needed a whole year just to capture him." He made a pause. –"And when you finally got him captured in a corner, you didn't kill him. Tell me, why is that?"

He talked very softly, but his last words were cold and merciless.

-"I just couldn't do it..." Draco said.

-"_Crucio."_

The pain was horrible, but Draco forced himself not to scream. He bit his teeth together. After what seemed hours for Draco, the pain disappeared just as fast as it had occurred.

-"You are weak," Voldemort stated. He turned to leave. –"I strongly advise you to enjoy the time you've got left with your sister. She's making you weak."

-"You will not touch her!" Draco said loudly, holding Voldemort's glare.

-"_Crucio_" Draco let out a painful moan. His eyes were watering and it felt like his body, mind and soul would explode. Draco almost lost his consciousness when the spell let him go. Vaguely, he heard Voldemort speak:

-"Potter. Come to enjoy the show? You have developed a special liking of power, I notice."

-"I didn't come here to enjoy the show, no." A voice answered. Draco didn't understand it. Potter couldn't be here. He slowly looked up, only Voldemort stood there.

-"Are you trying to possess me!" Voldemort asked shocked, with a hint of fear in his voice.

In front of his eyes, Draco could see Voldemorts eyes turn green. 'Just like Potter's eyes,' Draco thought briefly. Harry's voice laughed softly, before he addressed Draco.

-"Malfoy, I've already given you half a minute to escape. Get the fuck of the floor!" Harry's voice and eyes said to him. –"Go home, get your family and floo to Arabella Figg. Arabella Figg, remember that."

Draco was totally shocked, but right now all that mattered was to get Lilly safe.

-"Will you be able to keep her safe?"

-"Duh, I'm still alive, right?" Harry said, rolling his eyes, which looked quite comical since he was in Voldemort's body. –"Now go, I can't keep him much longer."

Without another question Draco ran to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor. His mother looked questingly at him as he stumbled out of the fireplace. He gave her a reasuring smile before he lept past her to get his sister. He wouldn't let anybody hurt her.

-"Lily..." He yelled in a low voice.

-"Draco!" His sisters voice yelled happily. Draco quickly took her hand and dragged her towards the fireplace. Luckily, Malfoy Manor had a fire place in every room. Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire together with Lilly and whispered:

-"Arabella Figg."

In a swirl of green flames both he and Lilly were gone. A second later they reappeared in a small, smelly livingroom.

-"What is going on, Draco?" Lilly asked with a look that reminded a lot about Hermione's. Draco didn't answer. He had no idea what would happen next. –"This is so not funny! Mother is going to be so angry."

-"It's okay, Lilly. We won't go back." The house obviously was empty. A burning sensation in Draco's right forearm told him that Voldemort summoned his deatheaters. Potter had let him go then. 'Come on, Potter,' Draco thought.

-"But if we don't go back...father is going to kill us! I'm telling you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy-". At that moment Harry Potter ran through the door. He looked exhausted, huge dark rings under his eyes and breathing like he'd run ten miles. Gasping for breath, he leaned towards the doorframe trying to catch his breath.

-"We must apparate. Hold on to my arms, both of you." Draco had no time to comprehend any of the things happening around him, but found himself holding Harry's hand just as they disappeared with a pop.

Harry was so tired, he nearly fainted of bare exhaustion, but he had to get them safe. He looked quickly around to reassure himself that noone could see them.

-"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, number 12, Grimmuald Place. Repeat that in your head. Okay?" A door suddenly appeared in front of them. Harry opened the door and led them inside, before he collapsed on the floor. His head was throbbing of the lack of powers, but he did his best to keep consciousness.

-"Potter!" He heard Draco's surprised voice say and felt arms shake him.-"Can you hear me?"

-"I'm fine," Harry whispered. –"Just find Professor Lupin." Then he fainted. He only out for some seconds, because he woke up by Draco's voice:

-"I didn't do anything! He just collapsed the moment we got in the door."

-"Why should I believe you, you-"

-"It's true, Ron," Harry whispered.

-"Oh..."

-"Just get Remus..." Just whispering took him a great amount of power.

-"Yeah, I'll get him." Harry could hear Ron's clumsy steps leave the room.

-"Will he be all right, Draco?" He heard a light and concerned voice ask.

-"Don't worry, baby. He's probably just tired." Malfoy mumbled in a very un-Malfoy-ish voice.

-"Harry!" Remus said loudly. Harry made a face at his loud voice, it made his head hurt.

-"I'm fine. Just give me some Dreamless Sleep Potion and some pain relieving. I brought the Malfoys here to keep them safe, so please don't chase them out the door before I wake up." He tried to manage a smile, but failed big.

-"Of course," Remus muttered. –"Accio Dreamless Sleep Potion. Accio Pain Reliving." Harry heard them coming through the air. He swallowed both the potions, and constantly fell asleep.

-"I would like a word with you, Mr. Malfoy, but I think it's best we get your sister to sleep first. It's getting late." Remus said.

-"Of course," Draco responded. So typical! Of course Potter had to faint and leave Draco to explain. He had no idea why the Golden Boy suddenly had decided to save him.

The house, Draco noticed, was huge. Everything looked very old, but it was graciously furnished.

-"Who owns this house?" He asked curiously.

-"Harry does," and a sad look was the only answer he got from Remus. They got Lily to bed. It took a while, since she had no wish, what so ever, to sleep alone!

-"So, what happened?" Remus asked, when they finally were settled by the kitchen table.

-"I was summoned to You-Know-Who. He had decided to kill Lily because he claims she make me weak. I don't know if you know, but I didn't manage to kill Professor Dumbledore, and I was to be punished."

-"We did know that," Remus said and tried to send him a smile.

-"I'm not too sure what happened, 'cause I had almost lost consciousness, but I heard You-Know-Who ask Potter whether he enjoyed the show or not. Then I heard another voice answer him, but I thought it would be very weird if Potter was really there. Only You-Know-Who was in the room when I checked." Remus looked very thoughtful, but nodded his head for him to continue.

–"He asked if Potter tried to possess him, and suddenly Potters eyes looked back at me. He asked me to bring Lily and floo to Arabella Figg, then he met us there and apparated us here. He just fell together when he came inside the house!"

-"That's not weird either. It takes a lot to possess someone, let alone Voldemort. It's pure luck that he managed to apparate all of you!"

-"I don't understand... Why does he want me here?" Draco asked confused.

-"I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself," he said, and looked calculating at Draco. –"But I do know that Harry saw Dumbledore get killed. I hope we can trust you, Mr. Malfoy." Then he walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo-powder and shouted:

-"Alastor!" A moment later mad-Eye Moody got out of the fire.

-"What's he doing here?" He asked and pointed his wand at Draco.

-"Harry brought him and his sister here, after he'd possessed Voldemort..." Remus was in a bad mood obviously. –"Did you teach him that?"

-"Really!" Mad-Eye didn't look sad at all. Actually, he looked like a child on Christmas Eve.

-"Did you teach him that?" Remus repeated icily.

-"Of course I didn't. I just told him how to do it in theory. Now, where is that kiddo, o'mine?" He exclaimed.

-"He is sleeping, affected by Dreamless Sleep Potion and pain relieving. The exhaustion threw him totally out!" They had forgotten about Draco.

Draco felt a little alone when he saw how protecting Remus acted towards Harry. His father had never shown any concern of Draco's feelings, as long as he was alive and could be the heir of the Malfoy name and fortune. This was one of the reasons Draco had agreed to become a deatheater. Maybe this time his father would be proud of him, but his father had barely acknowledged him.

-"I hate it when you do this!" Remus yelled. –"You have no right to manipulate him like that! This time he came through it, but you can't assume he'll survive anything."

-"Remus, what we need is a saviour, a hero, not a boy and certainly not a teenager!" Remus looked like he would explode, and Mad-Eye looked like this was obvious.

-"He is a human being, Alastor. He's not a soldier," Lupin said quietly. –"After all, he's just human." Alastor didn't seem to enjoy the conversation, and marched to the fireplace and flooed. Remus followed him and roared: -"You will regret this one day, Alastor. I know this boy! He won't forgive you, just like he won't forgive Albus." He looked at Draco.-"Good night, Mr. Malfoy. Just search for the bathroom, there's nobody sleeping down here besides you and your sister. Be quiet, though, we have an unstable picture here. I guess we'll talk tomorrow." Draco stayed in the kitchen some minutes before he went to bed. For some kind of reason he didn't like the thought of Harry being manipulated. Professor Lupin was right. Not too many saw through the mask, but underneath Potter was just human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Late the next evening, Harry woke up. He still didn't feel fit, but he just HAD to pee. NOW! Quickly he jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Afterwards he changed into an Adidas pants and a hut sweater, and tossed downstairs to find someone.

-"'Morning," he mumbled and joined the others, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Lilly.

-"Finally," Ginny said and gave him a kiss.

-"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worried.

-"I'm fine," Harry answered. 'Probably the most used lie ever,' he thought.

-"You look like crap," Ron stated.

-"Well thank you," Harry said sarcastic and narrowed his eyes. That was information he knew. He hadn't eaten in days and he was still quite dark under his eyes.

-"You must be Draco's sister." Harry smiled to Lily.-"What's your name?"

-"I'm Lillian Samantha Malfoy, but everybody calls me Lily," she answered precociously.

-"That's a beautiful name. My mother was named Lily, too. Anyway, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

-"Nice to meet you too."

Harry turned to Draco.

-"Malfoy," he said, eyes sparkling. –"Nice to see you on this side."

-"Potter. I would like a talk to you later if you're not to busy?"

-"Of course," Harry smiled.

-"I can not believe you, Harry James Potter! What made you do something that stupid?" Hermione said loudly, but Harry just smirked at her.

-"My hero complex, I guess. And honestly, 'Mione, I'm still alive. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't survived!"

-"You couldn't know whether you would survive or not."

-"Please drop it, Hermione," he said and suddenly looked very tired and vulnerable. Hermione immediately shut up. –"When did you arrive, then?"

-"This morning, and the first thing I hear is that you're unconscious!"

-"'Course I was unconscious, I had taken a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion, that causes you to sleep like that. And if you don't change the subject, I'll go to bed again!"

-"And I'll join," Ginny said.

-"Hell no!" Ron roared, with a disgusted look on his face.

-"Relax Ron, no one's going to bed," Hermione said and petted his hair.

-"Is there any food here. I haven't eaten in days."

-"There's a pot in the kitchen," Remus said, walking in the door. Harry went to the kitchen and helped himself, before he joined the others again.

-"Do you really have to live with the muggles this summer?" Ginny asked. Harry got a hard look in his face.

-"Yes, it was Dumbledore's last wish that I would stay with the Dursleys this summer, and though I owe him nothing, I will do this."

Hermione looked doubtful at him.-"He is the reason you're alive, Harry. You shouldn't say that." Harry felt his anger boiling. Yes, he was alive, but at what cost?

-"At least, we're square." Harry said venomously. –"I'm turning 17 in a month. If they as much as touch me, I'm giving it back to them twice as hard as I've already planned."

-"Be careful Harry. My dad won't be happy if he discovers." Ron commented. Harry rolled his eyes.

-"Of course I'll be careful. I, unlike you, own a little tact." Then he kept quiet and ate.

Draco mostly kept to himself. Of course he did. They'd tormented each others for years; it wasn't like they suddenly got friends. He didn't really have a wish to talk with them either, but he did want to know why Harry had sacrificed that much to save him.

Instead he observed the others.

There was obviously something going on between Granger and Weasley, because they kept sending glances and touched each other casually. Ron still wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, nor the prettiest picture on the wall, but Hermione didn't seem to notice these facts.

Hermione, on the other hand, had grown to become quite pretty, if you liked her supernatural look.

Harry and Ginny was talking with Lily and gave her all the attention she'd never gotten from her parents. Man, did she like that!

Weaselette had become quite a beauty, actually. Her hair was long and soft, and she sparkled every time she looked at Harry. Harry didn't look at her at all. Weird. They obviously were dating, they had done that last year too, but Harry didn't look in love at all. They would've made a nice couple, though. Both of them beautiful. Harry had finally gotten rid of his glasses and though he'd grown several inches, he was still quite small and stood only 5'6 over the grown. He had a very lithe body. Don't get me wrong, he had muscles, very sexy muscles indeed, but he was small in size. His skin was dark for an Englishman, and his teeth white.

-"It's sad you have a girlfriend, Harry. You would have been a perfect match for Draco," Lily's voice cut through his daydreaming. –"He loves guys with your sarcastic humour, but they're not always as nice as you are." 'Damn!' Draco cursed inside. Just what he needed; the perfect Golden Trio knowing he was gay! Draco nearly conjured a spade, and started digging himself into the ground.

-"Lily, I would've kept that pretty mouth of yours shut, if I was you." Draco said with the same cold facade he always used. –"Or I'll tickle you to death!" Lily laughed loudly, something she'd never been allowed to do at home. Draco couldn't help but smile. He really loved that stuck up, precociously, but oh so lovable little devil.

-"Come here, baby," he said. Lilly rolled her eyes and muttered: "Not again!" But willingly went over to Draco who ticked her lightly and kissed her nose.

-"You're gay! That is so sweet! I've always wanted a gay-friend." Ginny squealed. Draco could see Harry roll his eyes, and couldn't agree more. That was so ridiculous to say to someone you'd never even known. But maybe he was just jealous that Ginny gave him attention and that's why he rolled his eyes.

-"Maybe we should talk now?" Harry asked to ruin the embarrassing moment.

-"Yeah," Draco answered and followed Harry into the kitchen. He could hear Lily making kissing sounds and Ginny yelling: "Hey, he's mine!" Before the door closed behind them.

-"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, but he didn't seem surprised when Draco said: -"I want to know why you...got me here."

-"I was there when Dumbledore got killed and I heard what you said. There are several reasons why I did it actually. I don't want children to get killed, and Lily was in great danger. And I got the impression that you didn't wish to be a Deatheater, and since they threatened you to join, I think it's fair to give you a new chance. Besides, I wanted to check whether I'm capable of possessing him or not."

-"How can you trust me that sudden? And how did you know he wanted to kill Lily? I didn't know until yesterday!" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

-"Erm...You see, I've got this connection thingy between me and Voldemort. When one of us has not blocked his mind, the other can watch through, sort of. Voldemort is quite weak at the moment, so I managed to come through. Am I making any sense at all?" Draco smiled and nodded.

-"Are the others treating you well? As you can imagine, they're a little bitter about Dumbledore's death."

-"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't expect anything else. You are treating Lily very good, I appreciate that."

-"She's a sweet girl," Harry said.

-"I know," Draco replied.-"Well, you should look a little more in love with Weaselette, if that's what you're trying to pretend." Harry looked surprised.

-"I am in love..." he replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

-"You never were a good liar."

-"Ron is so going to kill me when I break up with her! Oh, and sorry about her comment, she can be really immature sometimes."

-"Its okay," Draco smirked. 'This is s crazy' he thought. 'I'm talking with Potter about girls!' Sick!

-"Why are you breaking up with her? She's beautiful, she's easy and she adores you." Draco asked in his drawling voice. Harry laughed.

-"But is she interesting? I'm just not in love with her! Besides I know someone much more beautiful and interesting. To bad that person neither is easy nor adores me..." Hinting towards Draco himself, but of course Draco didn't understand that.

-"There's actually someone that does not adore Golden Boy!" Draco asked in mock surprise.

-"Aw Malfoy, are you telling me that you adore me?" Harry asked hopefully.

-"Of course!" 'I'm joking with a Gryffindor! My god, has hell frozen over yet?'

-"Well, I hope you'll enjoy your time here. I'm not sure how things will be arranged yet. Like they tell me anything! But I have to go back to the muggles. I have a theory that I'll end up killing them if I turn 17 in their violence." Harry said surprisingly serious.

-"Are they that bad?"

-"No, they're worse!"

-"Still not gay, I hope?" Ginny said when they joined the others again, and motioned for him to sit on her lap. Instead, Harry sat down in the sofa next to Remus.

-"A few more kisses and...I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Ginnys eyes narrowed.

-"Don't even think about it!"

-"You okay, Remus?" Harry asked when the others had started talking again. Awakened from his daydream, he said:

-"Yeah, I'm fine..."

-"I'm fine... I think that's the most used lie in the world." Remus just smiled his sad smile.

-"As you've probably understood, I brought the Malfoys here to keep them safe. Can I trust that while I'm with the Dursleys? It's quite important for me."

-"We're having a meeting tonight where the matter will be discussed. There is a potion that can trace the dark mark, so Mr. Malfoy can't stay here."

-"Why haven't I been informed about this earlier?" Harry asked and narrowed his eyes.

-"If we're lucky Voldemort has yet to brew the potion. It takes about a week. You know we've worked hard to make it look like this is not our headquarter after Severus..." His voice traced off. Harry was the one that grieved least about Dumbledore's death. After all, the Order had needed a new leader. Dumbledore had been old. But that Snape had killed him... If there were two people Harry hated over Voldemort, there were Bellatrix and Snape. They would pay. One day they would regret their actions!

-"We'll have to come up with something fast then, I'm sure Snape can make the potion in days."

-"Lily can stay here; it is the safest place for her."

-"I should've joined the meeting, but I'm really exhausted. I think I'll go to bed again." Then he stood up. –"Coming, Gin?"

The next morning he woke up late. His power match with Voldemort had taken all his powers and last night with Ginny hadn't been too relaxed. He would go to the Dursleys this evening. Not the lightest thought in the world, but he really looked forward to it. He'd be able to get away from Ginny and Draco. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn towards the blonde. After he had seen Draco talking to Dumbledore, he had understood a little more of him. Draco had so many layers. He infuriated Harry. He could be cold and cruel, but he also could be loving, nice and charming. He got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Draco was gay...well, well, well... Harry was bi. Well, actually he was a little gayer then bi, but sex with Ginny was okay. He did wonder if Lily had noticed this. She obviously was an intelligent child.

Harry stepped into the shower after he took of his clothes. He knew he looked good sometimes. After he had gotten rid of his horrible glasses, he'd become aware of this. His eyes were very catching, screaming for attention with the intense colour. He looked a bit feminine though. His full, red lips and his black eyelashes made sure of this. His skin was perfect, slightly bronze in colour. Harry wanted Draco to want him. He had no particular reason to want this, but he did. Not too many were familiar with this side of Harry. The cunning, determined part, that told him he'd be great in Slytherin.

Harry took on a dark jean, a black hut sweater and a belt. The jeans complimented his small waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he wondered whether the others were up yet. Loud laughing from downstairs gave him the answer.

-"Mornin'," he said, strolling in the kitchen door. The best thing with hut sweaters was that they were so laidback. It looked like you'd just thrown on something and looked gorgeous.

-"Good morning, Harry!" Both Ginny and Lily yelled. He sat down between Remus and Ginny, gave her a peck on her cheek and made himself a toast.

-"You look good," Ginny said.

-"You're sure I don't look feminine!" He asked unhappy.

-"You don't look feminine!" Ginny protested heavily. –"You're perfect!" Draco snorted from the other side of the table, and they both turned to look at him.

-"What! Do you think I look feminine?" Harry said shocked, giving Draco the opportunity to look at him.

-"As a matter of fact, your eyes and lips make the outcome rather feminine." Harry simulated a mock expression of hurt.

-"My eyes are very masculine! A masculine green colour!"

-"At least they're green. But your lips are red, red like roses!" Draco drawled.

-"They're red as blood. And you chose a bad way to compliment my especially good looks!" Then he put on an offended look, and Draco rolled his eyes. –"But you like me, don't you?" He asked and snuggled closer to Ginny, who beamed at the gesture. Ron did everything he could not to look at them. He never seemed to get comfortable with them, though Harry was sure he would kill him when he broke up with Gin.

-"Well, Remus. I'm very interested in the outcome of your meeting last night." Harry said, and changed to the more serious. Harry took a sip of his tea.

-"They didn't really care..." He looked very uncomfortable. Harry almost choked the tea all over the table.

-"I beg your pardon?" Harry said arrogantly.

-"Erm..." Remus didn't like this tone at all. –"They didn't come up with anything. They don't want to put themselves in danger." Harry's eyes narrowed and he got a thoughtful expression on his face. That fucking order! Damn them. They managed to have someone follow him 24/7 in his summer holiday, but to keep Malfoy safe; that was a huge problem.

-"Well then, I presume you won't have people following me 24 fucking 7, when you can't even arrange this." Remus didn't answer, which only increased his anger. The whole table was following them now. Times like these, even Ron noticed that Harry had changed. He no longer roared or screamed.

-"We have to bring him somewhere the Deatheaters can't reach him. Haven't even you thought about this, Moody? Did you expect me to throw him out? I really thought you knew me better." Harry said, playing at Remus' conscious, which was quite easy to make guilty.

-"Well, there is one obvious answer!" Hermione said and tripped with excitement to be the one who found it.

-"Please enlighten us, Hermione." Harry said sarcastically.

-"Draco can come with you, Harry. Live with the Dursleys! It' the perfect answer. No one will be able to touch him there."

-"That's not a good idea!" Harry snapped, but Remus kept nodding.

-"No one will be able to touch him, except the Dursleys, who would kill us both. Then we're just as far! And besides, your world saviour would be dead as well. Bye, bye freedom!" He couldn't bring Malfoy to the Dursleys. Bye, bye parties! Bye, bye friends! Bye, bye fun!

-"Harry, it's the only thing we can do. You don't want the Deatheaters to know our location, do you? And they can't come even near your place."

-"On one condition!" He said calculating. He knew he couldn't win this conversation. –"Malfoy will be the only one following me around! Is that a deal?" They went quiet for some seconds and all looked at Remus.

-"Okay," Remus said eventually. Draco had kept quiet the whole time.

-"Will you be okay with this, Lily?"

-"Of course," Lily replied. –"Why shouldn't I?" She winked to Draco and Harry.

Harry was in a horrible mood. He had looked forward to see Tony, David and Louis. Wouldn't he be able to meet Louis again? He had to! Last summer he had spent with the tree guys, especially with Louis, who was a friend with benefits. He really wanted this again this summer too. He sent Draco a nasty look, before he left the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At six o'clock that evening they stood in front of Number 4, Private Drive.

-"Like I said, what's happening here will not be spilled to anyone! Understood?" Draco nodded and rolled his eyes.

-"What are you afraid of?" They walked towards the front door. Harry paused some seconds at the door step, wondering whether or not he should knock.

-"Well, go on then!" Draco snapped impatiently. Harry opened the door, and they got inside.

-"Who's there?" A high pitched voice yelled.

-"It's only me, Aunt Petunia. What a happy surprise!" A very thin lady showed up in the hallway.

-"YOU!" She screamed at the image of Harry, who did his best to smile. –"What are you doing here, you filthy freak? I thought you were an adult to your standards."

-"Oh, have you forgotten? My birthday isn't until next month..." Harry looked quite vulnerable when he faced his aunt. 'How can anybody act like this to their nephew?' Draco wondered. –"Anyway. Petunia, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy this is my aunt Petunia Dursley."

-"What is he doing here?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

-"He is chased by Voldemort, and this is the only place he will be safe. So he'll stay here. You can relax, though; we'll spend as much time away as possible." Harry patiently informed.

-"So he's one of you?" Her voice dripped with disgust.

-"Yes, I am." Draco answered proudly. Petunias lips became only slices, and she went into the kitchen without another word.

-"My room is upstairs. Just bring your things there."

-"Is she always like that?" Draco wondered.

-"Mostly she just ignores me. I guess we startled her." Harry said and shrugged. They went upstairs, cleaned the floor for all of Dudley's old things and conjured a bed for Draco.

-"I'm bored, what do we do now?" Draco asked.

-"'Dunno," Harry muttered. -"Usually I spend time with some friends, but I guess you won't be too interested in muggle friends. Sometimes I take a walk, or maybe I do some homework." Draco sighted.

-"Who would've thought that it's this boring to live with the-Boy-Who-Won't-Die," Draco muttered. Harry just gave him a nasty glare. They went quiet for a while.

–"If you're hungry we can go downtown and buy some food. I wouldn't depend on getting food here."

-"Okay, we can do that."

10 minutes later they were on their way downtown. Harry seemed quite happy to be home, despite his horrible family. He kept talking about everything and nothing.

-"In that house I met Louis for the first time. This guy named Joe held a big party and...well, there we met." He said pointing at a square house. Draco didn't mind Harry talking. It was better than total silence, at least.

-"You were on a party!" Draco said fascinated.

-"'Course I was." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Harry brought Draco to a place he'd often been with Tony, Louis and David. They took a menu each, and studied it.

-"What's that?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose.

-"That's a hamburger. If you haven't tasted it before, you should try it. I'm loovin' it!"

At that moment Draco heard a voice from the door: -"Hey sugar!" He saw Harry turn around with a smirk on his face. 'That's a new look', he thought.

-"Louis," Harry answered in quite a smugly tone.

The boy Harry talked to was very cute. He had brown eyes, brown hair and a very amused look on his face.

-"I didn't know I'd meet you here," he said, walked towards Harry and put his hands around his waist. Harry leaned over and kissed him gently. 'What the hell! Harry fucking Potter is kissing a guy right in front of me.'

-"But what a pleasant surprise!" Harry stated.

-"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I did not just see Harry fucking Potter kiss another guy!"

-"Didn't know I was in your dreams, Malfoy. Gee, I know I'm sexy but..." Louis sniggered softly.

-"Still the same old lovable you." He stated.

-"Louis, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a student at my school. Malfoy, this is Louis." Draco shook Louis' hand quickly. Louis surveyed him slightly, and put his arm around Harry again.

-"So babe, want to party on Saturday?" Louis asked. Harry wrinkled his perfect nose and gave Draco a quick glance.

-"I dunno yet. Where is it?"

-"Thomas Smith. And don't you dare say no. I've been waiting for you all year! You never turn a party down!"

-"You've been waiting for me!" Harry asked and smiled amused. Louis just rolled his eyes. –"We just got here an hour ago, and I'm not sure if Malfoy want to come. I'll call you Friday, tomorrow that is."

-"Yeah... Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

-"You know my aunt, Lou. Like she will feed the both of us!" Louis laughed softly at the thought.

-"So, he's actually living with you!"

-"Yeah, it's complicated. You don't really want to know the whole story."

-"But baby, I thought it was you and me!" Harry smirked.

-"Then I guess you'll just have to share me."

Draco watched the scene in bewilderment. He still hadn't settled that he wasn't dreaming.

-"What will you order, Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

-"I'll try that hambugger- thingy." Louis sent him an astonished look.

-"And I'll take a cheeseburger." Harry said to the girl that worked there. They settled by the window.

-"You don't know what a hamburger is?" Louis asked, still astonished. –"Which planet are you from?"

-"I'm from Mars, but I normally don't set a foot into places like this. Where I eat, there's one waiter to each, and nothing cost less then-"

-"Translated: Spoiled brat," Harry cut in, afraid that Draco would tell the sum in galleons. Draco just rolled his eyes.

-"Anyway, I have to go buy some drinks. I'll come over later." Louis said.

-"Oki, see you." Louis gave Harry a kiss on his neck, and hurried out of the place.

-"So, are you keen on a party?" Harry asked when their food came.

-"Yeah, then we'll at least have something to do," Draco muttered. –"Oh, but I didn't bring my dressrobes!" Harry started laughing and Draco stared at him.

-"Believe me; no one will use dressrobes at this party! And if it's the Thomas I know that throws the party, the less clothes the better. People never keep their clothes on to long anyway." Just as Draco thought he couldn't get more shocked over Golden Boy, Harry took a package of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one of them. Draco felt like a goldfish that had been totally oblivious over this boy. Draco used to think he knew everything about Harry Potter, oh how wrong was he? His mouth had fallen open, but Draco didn't seem to notice, and Harry smirked.

-"You look like an albino goldfish, Malfoy, it's not very flattering." Draco clasped his mouth shut at once, but did not look less shocked.

-"If you tell anybody about this holiday, I'll curse you into oblivion and afterwards I'll curse your balls off. Got that?" Draco looked ugly at him.

-"I'd like to see you try,"

-"No, you wouldn't," he replied seriously. –"Come on, blondy. Lets eat!" Draco's experience with burgers went both ways. Of course it tasted very good, but what a horrible way to eat it! It was impossible to eat and look decent at the same time.

When they were finished, Louis returned with another guy and some bottles. This guy had black hair and wore almost just black clothes.

-"Hi Harry. So good to see you. Louis has been sulking all year!" Harry greeted David, and sniggered to Louis:

-"Oh, a little in love, are we?"

-"Oh, a little smug, are we?" Louis replied pouting.

-"Indeed, it's good to have you back. What are these rumours I hear? Do Harry-partyboy-Potter say 'no' to a party? You never say 'no' to a party!" The last sentence was said in an accusing voice. Draco nearly laughed at the 'Harry _partyboy_ Potter' reference. That sounded just…awkward.

-"Oh... David, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is David." Draco barely nodded arrogantly to him.

-"Are you one of Harry's friends?" David asked.

-"We attend the same school." Draco made it quite clear that they were not friends.

-"And you're keeping Harry from a party! No one ever can keep Harry from a party!"

-"Don't make it sound like we have something!" Harry said warningly. –"The only thing we have is hatred for each other and amazing sex." Draco made a disgusted face.

-"Don't make me sick, Scarhead!" Harry just kept talking like he hadn't heard that statement.

-"I can't let him stay with the Mu- the Dursleys either, can I? They're not particularly nice."

-"Duh… You can bring him. As in; take him with you..." Harry rolled his eyes.

-"I don't want to bring him!" He said childishly.

-"And we don't want to go without you, so I'm afraid you either have to bring him or leave him with your family." Louis said in a voice that ended all discussion.

-"Don't you dare leave me with those... those disgusting creatures!" Draco said, with narrowed eyes.

-"And what makes you think I'll bring you?" Harry asked venomously. The sudden tension in the air made Louis and David keep quiet. –"You live in my house, Malfoy. My words are rules! Can you relate to that?" Draco looked like someone had slapped him. Hard.

-"You two get a kick out of fighting, don't you?" David said, and both heads turned towards him. With the two murderous boys looking at him, David suddenly became very much occupied with his fingers.

-"I'll bring you if you follow my rules," Harry said and studied Draco's tightened jaws, and watched him snare slightly. –"If you don't want to cooperate, I'll just leave you at home." It was quite amusing to have Malfoy cornered up like this, and Harry smirked slightly at Malfoy's proud, yet defeated, look.

-"Now Louis, go buy something to drink for us too!" Louis and David ran quickly.

-"Well, Malfoy. Do you have any muggle-clothes with you?" Harry asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence. Malfoy sent him a dirty glance, but answered:

-"I've got this outfit and one other. I never really cared about muggle-clothes." Harry studied Draco's clothes. Very nice clothes, but a little to stiff for a party, indeed.

-"This outfit is okay, but it might be too stiff for a party. Don't get me wrong, they look good, but I don't think they would fit in at this kind of party." Malfoy nodded.

-"If the other outfit's not right either, you'll just borrow something of me. I went shopping last summer, so my closet is full." They went quiet again.

-"Then, care to explain to me why you're acting so... un-Golden-Boy-ish?" Harry wrinkled his nose.

-"Well, this is how I used to act before I started at Hogwarts. I guess I just tried to adapt to the people I met there, and suddenly I had created an image there, being totally different then I used to be and still is. When I'm not with them, that is."

-"But why don't you just act like this at school too? I mean, it's their problem if they can't handle you like this." Again, Harry made a grimace.

-"I can't change now. Besides, some expect me to become a new dark lord. If I suddenly change to this, they'll believe I've changed side or something. Isn't that stupid? You're either light or dark, never something in the middle. If you use dark magic, you're dark. Nobody care why you used it." Malfoy nodded.

-"Dark magic is addictive. If you use it once, you might get tempted to use it twice or more. That's why people think like that. It's quite like drugs."

-"Yeah, I guess they're right," Harry answered and thought about his attempt at _Crucio_ at Bellatrix. He hadn't really gotten a need to use dark magic after that, but it was true that he would use it when he met her again. He'd imagined the situation several times. –"Maybe we should get going," he said. They got up, and started tossing towards Number 4.

-"What do you want to do tonight, then?" Harry asked, while they walked.

-"I still don't know," Draco answered.

-"Maybe we should get some homework out of the way. I have to read some of the schoolbooks from earlier years too. I feel like I've forgotten everything. So I have quite much to do this summer."

-"Yeah, I guess we can do some homework." Draco muttered. They reached the house, and tried to sneak in as unnoticed as possible, but unfortunately:

-"Dudders, is that you?" A male voice roared.

'Damn', Harry muttered, before he answered: -"No, Uncle Vernon, It's your nephew."

-"What the hell are you doing home!" The voice roared, and a huge man turned up in the hallway. He pointed a plumb finger at Draco, who made a disgusted face. –"And who's that?"

-"I'm home because it's holiday, and this is Draco Malfoy." Harry said impatiently.

-"What's he doing here?" The man asked, and turned redder and redder each second.

-"Will he have an apoplectic shock?" Draco asked frightened. Harry smiled slightly.

-"He's a…friend of mine and he's living with me for the summer. We share my room, and I expect you to treat him like a guest."

-"In your room! Oh my God, you're -... I don't want this abnormality in my house!" Vernon gasped. He misunderstood Harry's hesitating, but this suited Harry fine.

-"If you behave, we'll behave. So if you don't want us kissing in front of the house, turn around and leave us now. I'm so sick of your constant roaring!" The horrid man had now lost his entire facial colour.

-"You filthy little-," but then his voice stopped, with a motion of Harry's wrist. Harry grabbed his hand and dragged Draco up the stairs.

-"Okay... And that was about..?" Draco asked surprised.

-"That was my uncle, Vernon, and No, we're not related! He's quite homophobic, and I thought that if he believed we're together, he'll treat us much better. In fear of us kissing in the front yard."

-"What about asking me first!" Draco asked irritated. He did not like to be treated like he wasn't there.

-"I hadn't really planned it! I just said what popped into my head." Draco was very aware that Harry was still holding his hand, cuddling it. –"Now he's so afraid of us kissing that he might treat us like human beings." Harry took a minor step closer to him. Draco immediately tensed. Was Potter flirting with him? Then Harry let go of his hand, took a book out from under his pillow and lay down on his bed. He studied the cover slightly before he opened it.

-"Isn't it quite un-Gryffindor-ish of you to pretend you're someone you're not?" Draco asked.

-"Yeah, I guess. The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin, after all, but that's a secret."

-"Really? Never would've thought that. How did you end up in Gryffindor then?"

-"I just asked to be placed anywhere but Slytherin. After all, it's your choices that make you who you are, not your abilities."

-"I think it's quite cowardly," Draco stated. He was very bored at the moment, then what was more amusing then a discussion? Harry turned his head and looked at him.

-"What? To ask to join Gryffindor instead?"

-"No, to act like someone you're not."

-"I'm _not_ cowardly!" Harry declared.

-"Just admit it; you're so frightened of how people will react that you act like a dork instead of your true self! The Dark Lord's not scary, but people's opinions..." Draco mocked.

-"That's not how it is!"

-"Then how is it?" Draco asked. –"Will you tell me that?" The same tension as at the restaurant filled the air.

-"I give people hope by _not_ acting like a rebellious teenager!" Harry said even before he knew he'd say that.

-"Oh, you're being noble! Of course! You're sacrificing yourself for others! That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, Potter! You don't really believe that yourself!" Harry sighted loudly.

-"If I act like I don't care, of course people will lose hope! They depend on me saving the fucking world. I don't want them to lose faith."

-"If you didn't act like you're gonna save the world all the time, maybe people would've learned to only depend on themselves. Maybe they would've cared to learn how to defend themselves. Ever thought of that?" Harry got a thoughtful expression on his face.

-"I admit you have a point, but honestly; you're not the one to talk about masks."

-"We're not talking about me, Potter. We're talking about you." Draco said firmly.

-"I just don't think you're the one to talk. You're like the king of masks!" Draco made a grimace.

-"Not really. After all, you noticed that I wear a mask, and I didn't notice that you wore one."

-"Indicating?" Harry asked arrogantly.

-"Indicating that I'm just the prince of masks while _you're_ the king, and since I'm under you I _am_ the one to talk." Draco replied just as arrogantly. –"If you drop all masks this year, I'll drop mine. That is a challenge, Potter!" Something in Draco's eyes made Harry narrow his eyes, and say:

-"Deal!" An answer he later would regret. They held each other's glances for a while, before they started doing their homework. –"You can't know for sure that I'm the king of masks while you're only the prince; maybe I'm just more attentive then you are." Draco smirked.

-"Doesn't matter, you still took the bet."

Draco started reading his Ancient Runes book, a course he'd chosen mainly to avoid Harry, but somehow he couldn't concentrate. He had always thought he knew everything about the raven-haired boy that currently had his face screwed up in a concentrating grimace. Draco had always thought Harry was a stuck up, thick headed Gryffindor. That he'd thought himself above the Malfoy name, and that this had been the reason he'd declined Draco's friendship back in first year. Harry licked his lips unconsciously and reached after the cigarette package that lay on his desk. He lit a cigarette, took a deep breath and sent two rings from between his lips. They floated out in the air before they vanished into nothing... Suddenly two emerald orbs looked back at him.

-"Erm... I don't have a bogeyman in my nose or anything?" Harry asked unsure. Draco woke from his trance.

-"What?"

-"A bogeyman... You know; a bugbear, bogey, whatever..." Draco made a disgusted face when he understood what Potter was talking about. –"So it's not decorating my nose?"

-"No, why would it?"

-"Because you stared at me. I thought maybe there was something very wrong with my looks."

-"I didn't stare at you!" Draco denied strongly, though he was very aware he had been doing exactly that.

-"Yup, you did!"

-"And besides, there's always been something very wrong with your looks." He added with a smirk, and turned the conversation smoothly. This, however, gave him a book in his head.

-"My face is close to perfection!" Harry declared.

-"If you're looking at a goat," Draco mumbled and rubbed his head where the book had hit. Quicker then Draco could say _don't straddle me_, Harry was over him and held him firmly to his bed. He smirked slightly and Draco could trace the excitement in his eyes.

-"You're just jealous," Harry stated, and Draco saw him up closely for the first time in years. Harry's eyes really were a brilliant shade of green, and they sparkled in the dim light.

-"Jealous, my arse!" Draco said firmly, and looked obstinately up at him. Harry's grip was too hard to loosen right now. Potter's skin was truly beautiful. Nearly as spotless as Draco's, but it was slightly more bronze.

-"And no matter how hard you try to deny it, you looked at me, and you know it!"

'Damn', Harry wasn't so easy to trick. In many ways he actually reminded him of the other Slytherins. Harry changed his grip for a second and Draco rolled him easily around. Then he smirked in triumph. Harry pouted towards him, and Draco noticed that he actually was quite cute when he did that. Sitting like this, with Potter in a firm grip underneath him, Draco suddenly wondered what would happen if he kissed him. After all, Harry's lips were very kissable. Harry looked challenging up at him just like he had read his mind. Quickly Draco rolled of him, and Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

-"Don't stick your tongue at me, or else I'll bite it and suck at it," Draco threatened. Harry smiled surprised and made a stupid sound. –"Did you just giggle?" Draco asked bewildered. Now he'd heard that too, Harry Potter world saviour, giggling.

-"No!" Harry quickly insisted.

-"You did too!" Draco laughed.

-"Did _not_!" Harry squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_-"Sirius... SIRIUS!"_

_-"There's nothing you can do, Harry-" The words echoed in Harry's head, but he couldn't get them out._

_-"It's too late, Harry."_

_-"We can still reach him-"His own determined voice declared._

_-"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone." The words ached in him, burned their way into his chest, but he didn't get the meaning of the words. He didn't want to understand them._

_-"He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's d-"_

_-"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" He felt himself roar, but he knew it wasn't true. He's heart ached while he looked at Sirius' shocked, still smiling, face. A voice broke his roaring. A mocking baby voice._

_-"Aaaaaa...did you _love _him, little baby Potter?"_

Harry woke up with a hitch, and sat up in his bed. He breathed heavily, but didn't notice as the pain and emptiness in his heart were so strong. Hoping the feeling would disappear; he leapt out of the bed, and went towards the window. The sun tried to climb the mountains and the sky was coloured deep red. He sighted and closed his eyes for a minute. Malfoy obviously was asleep since Harry hadn't heard any nasty comments yet. He put his head in his hands and saw Sirius' face in front of him.

Draco had never been a heavy sleeper, and woke easily at Harry's soft moaning.

'Gee, don't tell me he's wanking!' Was his first thought, but with only one look at the other boy, he understood that was not the case. Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He woke up with a light cry, and sat up in his bed. For a second Harry looked old. He looked hunted. He looked like he wanted to cry, but his eyes wasn't even glossy. His eyes were dark with emotions; pain, fear, terror and hate. Draco felt shocked at seeing all these emotions in Harry's eyes. Harry had never really given an expression for these feelings. The moment he thought at it, the emotions suddenly were gone, and a blank mask was all that was left.

Harry raised and walked towards the window. The morning light from outside lighted his feathers and he suddenly looked etherical. Like a light creature. Truly beautiful.

Harry sighted and closed his eyes. He let his head fall into his hands, and his hands slipped through his hair. Draco studied Harry's small frame. He looked so defeated. Draco wanted to say something, but decided that it would be best for both if he pretended that he'd never seen anything. He closed his eyes.

The day started with breakfast with the Dursleys. A very horrible experience indeed. Vernon and Dudley were the most disgusting people Draco had ever met, and they made Draco lose everything called appetite. Harry decided that they could buy some food down town.

-"How do you live through every summer with those Muggles? They are the most disgusting things I've ever seen! I can't eat in their presence. I get sick!" Harry started laughing. –"What?" Draco asked, following Harry as they walked towards town.

-"You should've seen the look on your face when we ate breakfast! You looked like Ron did when we met the giant spiders in second year. Priceless." He laughed and made a scared grimace.

-"Don't you ever again compare me to Weasley, Potter." He said with his most murderous voice.

-"Sorry, but it's a little funny really. Giant spiders are the most frightening things Ron can think of, while you can't stand my Muggle relatives." Draco accepted the apology.

-"You met giant spiders in second year?" Draco asked curiously.

-"Yup. They nearly ate both Ron and me, but miraculously enough we both survived. Because of the Ford Angelica..." He shook his head at the memory.

-"Sad," Draco muttered, but Harry just chuckled. –"How did you meet the spiders anyway?"

-"This was the year the Chamber of Secrets got opened, remember?" Draco nodded.

-"So there really is a Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore told the school that it doesn't exist."

-"It does. I found it, together with Ron, and I've been there myself. Scary place, really. Anyway, Hagrid got expelled because they believed that he opened the Chamber the first time." Draco made a funny sound, and muttered something like:

-"Yeah, like he's that smart."

-"Voldemort actually convinced the Ministry that he'd opened it, that's why he got expelled. When the Chamber again was opened, of course the Ministry thought that Hagrid had opened it again. So they brought him to Azkaban, but Hagrid managed to give us a message. 'Follow the spiders.' Of course I had to do that, though Ron didn't want at all. Well, we took my Invisibility Cloak one night and followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest. In the middle of the forest there live giant spiders. Hagrid had a giant spider as a pet before he got expelled and the Ministry thought that this spider was the horrible creature from the Chamber. This giant spider, Argarapp, moved out in the forest and got thousands of children. It's a little complicated."

-"I think I get the picture," Draco said and tried to pretend like he wasn't interested in the story.

-"We followed the spiders and suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of giant spiders. We talked to Argarapp, and found out that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber. We were just on our way back to the castle, when Argarapp decided that he would let the spiders eat us. But thank the Lord and Lady, Arthur's old Ford Angelica showed up, and saved us. It had become wild!"

-"What was in the Chamber anyway?" Draco asked.

-"A basilisk. For a second I thought it had killed me, because I got bitten, but then Dumbledore's phoenix came and healed me."

-"Who opened the Chamber?"

-"Voldemort, of course. He's the only true heir of Salazar Slytherin, and he could control the snake because he's a parcel tongue. He did it through a diary, a horocrux."

-"And that is?"

-"Oops, said too much. But it doesn't matter anyway, because you'll never find out what it is." Harry said with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes, and decided that he would find out what a horocrux was.

-"Second year was a good year, when I think of it. We actually thought you were the heir of Slytherin a little while. So we made a Polyjuice Potion and turned us into Crabbe and Goyle."

-"You did WHAT?" Draco exclaimed, and Harry laughed.

-"Your common room is damn cold," Harry joked.

-"I can't believe you did that! With no punishment?"

-"Dumbledore told us that we'd broken about 200 rules, but he couldn't punish us when we saved Ginny's life! She would've been dead if we hadn't found the Chamber, and Voldemort would've returned without anyone knowing. And that would've been bad." Draco shook his head in shock. There was so much he didn't know about Harry's life.

-"What has been your best year at Hogwarts until now?" Draco asked.

-"Third year, definitely. The only year I didn't meet Voldemort in person, together with sixth, but that wasn't a good year. And I met my Godfather, Sirius. He died in fifth year, but it was cool to get to know him. Killed by your aunt, actually."

-"Oh... Bellatrix?"

-"Yup," Harry said, and lit a cigarette. He maybe sounded tough talking about this, but that was all pretend. –"Your best year?"

-"Forth year, I think. Or third, not sure. The year before my beloved father dragged me into all the nasty business." Harry nodded. He could understand that.

They continued walking. The sun was high in the sky and it was quite warm.

-"We can buy something at the grocery store and eat outside. There's a small beach some minutes away. Does that sound okay?" Harry asked.

-"Okay", Draco answered. He loved the nature, but had never really told anyone of this soft spot.

They walked into the store and bought a white bread, a basket of strawberries and sliced cheese, since they didn't have anything to cut the cheese with. They went to the local café and bought two cups of tea. Then they walked over to the beach. It wasn't really a beach, only a place where water met continent, so they weren't bothered with bathing guests.

-"I love this place," Harry muttered. –"I went here at least once every day last summer. Hey, don't look at me like that; it's not that much to do here! Besides I spent much time with Louis, David and Tony too." Draco smiled amused.

-"So he's your boyfriend, is he? Imagine; the-Boy-Who-Lived is gay!" He teased.

-"He's not my boyfriend!" Harry said obstinately. –"We just fooled around last year."

-"Why? Isn't he good enough for you?" Draco continued challenging. Harry sent him a nasty glare.

-"No, I'm not like that. I would've been together with him if it was right and if I was… how to say it...in love with him. Goddess, I hate that phrase!" They started eating while they watched the sea. Draco laid down and watched a few clouds slowly pass the sky.

-"Watch out. Your perfectly combed hair will get messy," Harry sniggered. Draco had used over 10 minutes combing his hair that morning.

-"I can't believe you don't even own a comb," Draco replied and took one look at Harry's hair. –"Oh, I believe it."

-"I do own a comb. It's in the bathroom, and I don't use a quarter combing my hair!"

-"I can see that, thank you. Maybe you should… Besides I only used 5 minutes."

-"No you didn't, you used at least 10 minutes," Harry exclaimed, and lit a cigarette.

-"Maximum 8 minutes," Draco said obstinately.

-"Which is much longer then even Hermione use, and she's a girl!"

-"Look at her hair, for Salazar's sake! She really should use a little more time, if you ask me." Draco sniggered. –"Her hair is always bushy!" Harry stuck his tongue at him, as he knew Draco had won the discussion.

-"Let's take a bath," Harry said.

-"What!" Draco asked outraged.

-"We'll take a bath. It's warm, so lets cool down."

-"No way. The water is probably dirty and I haven't got a bathing suit or a towel!"

-"Well, neither do I," Harry said and started taking of his t-shirt. –"But I'll take a bath anyway." Then stepped out of his faded, but nice, jeans, and suddenly stood in front of Draco only in his black satin boxer. Harry had a tattoo over his groin, some signs that Draco never had seen before. Draco traced the thin line of hair that showed the way into Harry's boxer, but quickly snapped out of it.

-"Tell me if the water is cold," he replied. Harry shrugged, and walked towards the water. Draco let his breath out slowly, not noticing he'd be holding it. Harry was hot! Damn sexy! He was tanned, his body was lithe, but he had very defined muscles and abs. And that tattoo! Draco studied him with his head tilted to the side, while Harry walked out on the pier that broke the water. He dived graciously into the water. It was quite warm here actually. Maybe he should take a bath; it was tempting, after all. And no one would know besides Potter anyway.

-"Come on, blondy. The water is delicious, "Harry yelled from the water with a big smile on his face, shaking some water out of his hair. How did it manage to not look flat even wet? Draco wondered over Harry's hair. Draco threw of his t-shirt and jeans and walked out on the pier. He dived into the water and…nearly got a heart attack!

-"You call this delicious!" He squealed outraged, when he reached the surface. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Draco Malfoy's wet hair clustered to his head, he had a look of pure shock at his face and looked very much like a drowned cat.

-"If I only… had a camera…" Harry managed to press out between the laughs. Draco huffed and started walking towards land.

-"Oh come on! Don't leave me," Harry said and grabbed Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and faced him with a not-so-happy look on his face.

-"Please, don't go Malfoy." Harry said with a huge smile on his face, his lips some shades deeper then they usually were because of the cold. Weird how good Harry looked in summer, or rather summer looked good on Harry.

Harry did not want Draco to go. He wanted to see a little more of that sexy body first, besides, he wanted to see Draco smile. Draco had a beautiful smile; he had seen it when Draco was with Lily.

-"Please, don't go Malfoy." He said, and started dragging him into the water again, which caused both of them to fall. Draco landed on top of Harry, and Harry couldn't help but send him a teasing smile. Draco raised his eyebrows amused, before he shoved Harry's head under the water.

An hour later they walked home, shaking. The warm day had suddenly turned cold after their bath. Draco's full lips were almost blue and his hair was a total mess. Harry found it very attractive.

They quickly ran up the stairs and laid down in their beds.

-"I am so cold," Draco muttered. –"I can't believe I let you drag me into that."

-"Just admit it; you loved it and it was the best time of your life!" Harry said shaking furiously, covering his bare chest with his eiderdown.

-"I have to disappoint you, Potty, but I actually have a life. To get wet and damn cold isn't exactly my idea of fun."

-"Even the coldest and wettest places are fun when I'm there. You should've heard your shriek when I pushed you, you sounded like a girl!"

-"At least I'm not the one looking feminine," Draco snapped. The situation was rather comical, actually. Both laying in their beds, throwing insults at each other mostly for fun.

-"Neither am I. I'm just damn hot, and I'm sure I saw you peak once."

-"I didn't peak! What would there be to peak at anyway!"

-"Me," Harry simply said, and turned towards Draco. He licked his fingers slowly and led them down his naked chest moaning lightly. –"Oh Draco…yeah, right there…please…ahh…harder, Draco, harder…" Suddenly, both of them burst out laughing. The second day together, and the ice brick was already broken.

A while later, Harry got up from the bed and walked over to his closet, which was actually filled to the edge with clothes after he'd been shopping last summer. He could almost feel Draco's stormy grey eyes looking at him. There was certainly some kind of tension between them; Harry knew Draco had noticed too. He found two jogging pants and threw one at Draco's bed. Draco only had two outfits; he probably needed more clothes than that. His uncle certainly wouldn't allow him to walk around in robes. Then he found a green t-shirt for Draco, and a red, with prints on, for himself.

-"I recon you have socks?" He asked.

-"Yes, all the basic garments are covered." Harry took the clothes on, and found a pair of socks for himself.

-"I promised to call Louis about the party today. I'll better do it while Vernon is out, or I'll be quite dead." Did he see some disappointment in Draco's eyes? Probably not.

-"Okay, I'll just wait here."

Harry went down the stairs and picked up the phone.

-"Hi, it's Harry," He said when he heard Louis take the phone.

-"Hi sugar. How are you?"

-"I'm actually quite fine. Dr- Malfoy is quite funny, when you get used to his sarcasm. I'm very surprised we haven't killed each other yet." He chuckled. Louis laughed softly in his ear. Harry had always been weak for his soft laughter. He really missed fucking (hey, there's nothing wrong about missing that!)!

-"Maybe we can meet tonight, if you have the car? Just the two of us, you know…" Harry said. Louis had the driving licence, but he had to lend his mother's car. Louis chuckled again.

-"That is a good idea. I'll fix a car, 'cause I want you so bad, Harry. When shall I come?" Louis asked.

-"Nine o'clock, is that okay? I have to be inside before the door is locked. Meet me outside Snappies, okay?"

-"I can pick you up at your house, you know…"

-"No, meet me at Snappies. I have to go, I think my uncle is coming," Harry lied smoothly.

-"Okay, babe, I'll see you later…" Harry hung up. He didn't want Draco to know that he was meeting Louis. A little part of him felt like he betrayed Draco, but he didn't. They had barely flirted, it was nothing. And he certainly didn't want Louis to know that he felt something for Draco.

Up in Harry's room, Draco was thinking hard. It smelled burned, after all the overworked brain cells. When had Harry become so hot? When had he gotten such a fun personality? When had Draco started feeling attracted to him?

Harry had said his name for the first time, in a joke yes, but it had felt so good. The bare feeling of his name at Harry's lips made his knees weak. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

The rest of the day they did homework. When the clock was 15 to 9, Harry started to move. He stretched lazily, and reached for his cigarette pack.

-"I think I'll take a walk. I need to buy some cigarettes. Will you be okay with waiting here?" Draco nodded. –"Do you want me to buy a hamburger for you while I'm away?"

-"Yeah, that would be nice. I can join you, you know?"

-"There's no need." Harry took a thin jacket over his t-shirt, but didn't fix himself anymore. –"You want me to buy anything for you, besides the hamburger?"

-"No, I'm quite fine." Draco muttered.

-"Okay, then. If you hear anything near the window it might be me. Vernon thinks it's quite funny to lock me out, you see." Draco smirked.

-"Well, that is funny."

Harry walked fast down to town. Outside Snappies he saw Louis sit in his mothers Volvo. Harry got into the car.

-"Hey sexy," he purred, and gave Louis a passionately kiss. –"You'll better drive fast." Louis laughed at Harry's impatience. Louis started driving.

-"Where are we going?" Harry asked, and put his hand at Louis thigh; letting is slide closer to his private area.

-"My place. Mom is with some friends today and my brother is at his girlfriend's house, so we have the whole house to our disposal. Oh!" He gasped when Harry touched his erection through the pants.

-"You better drive really fast," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, and let his tongue play with his earlobe, still massaging his thigh. –"'Cause I really want you." Louis breathed a little harder, but kept driving without problems. –"I want to lick you, suck you, taste you…" He licked Louis' jaw line, and started sucking his neck longingly. His hand reached Louis' erection again, and he moaned lightly. Harry started opening Louis' pants, carefully touching his erection every now and then. –"I want you inside me…" Thank God, Louis stopped the car outside the house the moment Harry got his penis out. Harry bent down and licked his penis playfully, but he had no intention of giving Louis relief, and put it into his pants again.

The moment he'd done it, Louis straddled him and kissed him roughly. Man, Harry liked it rough!

-"I've missed this so much…" Louis whispered huskily, and adjusted Harry's seat to give him more space. He kissed Harry's neck and sucked lightly at it, which made Harry make the sexiest sounds ever. He pressed his hips against Louis, and Louis rubbed against him. –"Let's go inside…" Louis whispered and dragged Harry out of the car, holding his still open pants up.

The moment they got inside, Harry shove the slightly taller boy into the wall, kissing him as if his life depended on it. And that was how it felt too. Blood was roaring through his head and the surroundings became foggy. Louis took Harry's jacket of and quickly threw it away, while Harry got rid of Louis' annoying sweater. Next went Harry's t-shirt. They changed places. Louis kissed his way down to his nipples. Harry moaned loudly and threw his head back, pushing Louis' head down. Harry casually opened his eyes and saw…

-"David? Tony!" Louis immediately stopped doing what he was doing. Tony and David looked like they were on the edge of bursting out in laughter. –"Darling, if you wanted audience, you just could've asked." Harry said to Louis, and Tony and David burst out laughing.

Harry dragged Louis upstairs towards his bedroom, he wanted this NOW! They quickly landed at the bed. Louis took the lead and started dragging of Harry's pants, and then his boxer. He kissed his way from Harry's navel and down, before he took all of Harry's length into his mouth. Harry gasped and couldn't help but moan when Louis repeated the action. Before Harry came however, he turned around.

-"I'm ready, baby," he whispered, his voice full of passion. Louis slipped a finger inside Harry to check if he was ready. The action made Harry groan deliciously. Then Louis pressed himself inside. He carefully thrusted into Harry, who nearly screamed. Louis had always loved how loud Harry was while having sex, it was arousing.

-"Harder, Lou, harder…" They came at the same time, moaning loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-"Party, party, party…" Harry sung. –"Partyyyyy!"

-"Will you shut the fuck up?" Draco complained.

-"I haven't partied in almost a year, I'm gonna get so wasted!" Harry yelled, he was very, very hyper, mind you. The door smashed open and showed a red Uncle Vernon.

-"Shut up, boy!" He roared from the top of his lounges. Harry immediately shut up, sending his Uncle a cold stare. He didn't send them to Draco anymore, Draco noticed. Vernon walked closer to Harry who did all he could not to wince.

-"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Harry snapped. Vernon got a very grim look at his face.

-"Aunt Marge is coming on Monday."

-"You have got to be kidding!" Harry exclaimed. Vernon quickly hit him. His hand had reached Harry's cheek before Draco could even see the arm. With a dump thump the hand hit his face. Harry's head turned at the pressure and he closed his eyes hard. -"You talk to me politely. If it wasn't for us you would've been dead, you ungrateful twit!" Then he disappeared. Draco was absolutely shocked. Harry carefully touched under his eye, where the blow had hit. The skin was red and irritated.

-"Damn, so much for looking good at the party," Harry said and smiled wryly. –"Now I'll have a fucking bruise."

-"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He knew how it was; his father had hit him a few times throughout the years. It always made him feel so humble and now he really didn't feel like he could say anything helpful.

-"Who's Aunt Marge?" He asked lamely.

-"Vernon's sister. The most horrible creature of them all," Harry muttered darkly.

-"What makes her so horrible?"

-"Well, first of all she is told that I attend St. Brutus Institution for Incurable Criminal Boys. Every time she's here; she asks about my treatment. She talks down about my parents, and pushes the limits. Last time I saw her, I magically blowed her up. And she has this dog, the ugliest spoiled, little creature imaginable. I sincerely hope its dead." Draco smiled amused, in lack of anything to say.

-"You lost control of your magic? When? And why aren't you expelled?"

-"I'm the famous Harry Potter, their World Saviour, I can't get expelled." Harry said sarcastically. –"That was the second warning I got from the Ministry. It happened in third year. Marge doesn't remember anything. I wish she did, she would've been dead scared, and had probably talked Vernon into putting me at a mental institution." He rolled his eyes. –"She gave me a box of dog food for my birthday once. The first present I ever got, actually." Draco looked surprised.

-"You don't get birthday presents from them! They're your family."

-"Unfortunately, yes."

-"My family isn't the most loving family ever, but they always give appropriate presents. In the Manor I could do magic in the summer because it's warded, your magical signature isn't revealed. I have only done magic unintentionally once, when I was a child. I was so mad at one of our house elves because she didn't bring me some cookies, so I levitated a lamp over her and dropped it."

-"That was just mean!" Harry said accusingly. He studied Draco for a while and decided that he must carry a lot of anger in him, since something like that made him loose control.

–"I've done magic unintentionally several times. Petunia had cut my hair in an absolutely horrific hair style. The next day it was back to the old hair style. And one time that Dudley and his gang bullied me at school, I suddenly was on the roof of the kitchen. I sent a boa constrictor on Dudley once too. That was like the best moment of my life!"

-"You really did that! You bloodthirsty bastard."

-"Well, I was locked in the cupboard for a week after that because Dudley's friend had seen me talking to the snake." Draco smiled.

-"It's really weird that you're a parcel tongue. It's a rare gift."

-"I know," Harry nodded. –"I thought I had gone crazy when I started hearing voices that nobody else could hear in second year, but it only was the basilisk." Draco laughed softly. Weird how friendly they suddenly were toward each other.

They had managed to talk themselves smoothly out of the awkward moment. Draco didn't feel like it was his place to ask about the blow. Maybe he should've tried to stand up for Harry, but somehow Draco couldn't see how that could've helped. Or maybe he just thought that to justify the fact that he hadn't done anything.

-"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Harry asked.

-"Yes, it'll be a nice change. I'm so tired of being here. Maybe we can find something to wear now?" Harry's face lit up in a smile. It was weird that he hadn't shown any sign at disappointment at his uncle's action, just casual indifference, like it happened every day.

-"Excellent idea! I've been looking forward to it so much!" They walked over to his closet and Harry opened the huge closet, propped with clothes. –"So what do you like? Just look through everything and tell me what you like." Draco began carefully, but opened up after a while.

-"I know I'm really a spring in colour, but it's so many boring spring colours, don't you think? I have to challenge that a bit. You should be glad you're a winter! I love winter colours!" He talked and talked and talked. Whoever knew Draco had such a wide vocabulary! He looked truly adorable and Harry couldn't help but smile, as Draco threw his garments everywhere. –"You think I should try this?" He asked and met Harry's smiling face. –"What?"

-"Nothing," Harry muttered, but kept smiling. –"That one will fit your body nicely, I think. Besides, you look really good in beige. I would like to see you in a bohemia slash surfer style, with your hair messy. That would be hot!" Draco wrinkled his nose, considering Harry's words.

-"Maybe, we'll try it!"

-"I'll give you several closets full of clothes, you're so cute when you're getting all overexcited with them," Harry smirked.

-"I'm not cute; I'm devilish sexy," Draco smirked back, and licked his lips graciously. Harry was hypnotized by the tempting, pink tongue. –"You can at least pretend that you don't want me!" Draco exclaimed, and Harry giggled. Draco had noticed that it was quite a habit of his, but it was really adorable.

-"Like I would ever want you, blondy!" Harry stated. He always used the nickname when he emphasized something or tried to convince him, because he knew Draco didn't like it very much. Draco smirked self-consciously. He had noticed the interest in Harry's eyes as they lingered on his lips a little too long. He would never get interested in Harry for real though. He was damn cool and sexy, but he also was unstable, complicated and afraid of attachments. Besides, he fucked Louis.

Harry's bruise wasn't swollen, but a purple mark decorated his chin. Draco tried the beige t-shirt together with a laidback, light faded jeans. A belt draw attention to his hips, and Harry messed his hair.

-"What do you think?" Harry asked, as they studied Draco in the mirror. Strains of hair fell loosely around his face and emphasized his beautifully shaped lips. The beige colour gave him a light tan, and for two seconds, Harry wanted nothing but look at him forever. Or jump him. Draco glowed with an inner glow. Harry was sure every guy and girl at the party would look at him with lust.

-"Yeah, I think it's okay," Draco muttered.

-"Come on, Malfoy, I've never seen you this hot! You'll be the head of attention tonight. You even look tanned, something you normally never do."

-"Oh, a little jealous, are we?" Draco sniggered, copying Louis' and Harry's teasing when they were at Snappies.

-"Oh, a little smug, are we?" Harry retorted.

-"Oh, a little lusting after me, are we?"

-"Oh, a little conceited, are we?"

-"Yes, you are!" Draco sung, and Harry smiled slightly.

-"Whatever you say, love," Harry sung back, and petted his cheeks. –"Now I need something to wear." Harry searched through his garments. He had already decided what to wear. He found a black t-shirt, with footprints and other prints on it, a light, faded jeans with holes on the knees and placed a leather ribbon around his left wrist. He threw off his clothes and was just about to throw on the t-shirt when Draco said:

-"When did you get the tatoo?" Harry looked down on the tattoo decorating his skin just above the edge of his jeans. Some signs stretched from hipbone to hipbone.

-"I took it last year."

-"What does it say?" Harry looked calculating at Draco. He didn't know whether or not to trust the information on him. He hadn't told anyone. In fact, he'd tattooed the most fatal line of the prophesy into his skin; _neither can live while the other survive._ He still hadn't told Hermione and Ron this secret of his, could he tell Draco? Did he want anyone to know?

-"I used a glamour charm on it all last year so that Ginny wouldn't notice," he said instead. Draco nodded thoughtfully. –"Do you like it?"

-"It's hot," Draco said and smirked, looking Harry straight in the eyes. The attraction between them was very much visible. Harry smiled in a predatorily way, and calmly took the t-shirt on, showing his body to Draco from his best angle. He had a good body, and he knew.


End file.
